


(Not So) Honey I'm Home

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarian (Movies), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel headcanons, M/M, Margie is from the movies, homeless Ezekiel, she actually is Flynn's mother, tbc maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: Ezekiel just wants a shower.





	

Breaking and entering is a skill that comes with being a thief, Ezekiel hasn't used it in years since it's usually so much easier and predictable to clear a room, than to come at night or when the place is closed but not today. Today it was much easier to just break in, pick the lock of Flynn's tiny apartment and explore while the other man was gone.

Ezekiel would never admit to the others that he's been homeless since he stopped stealing, that he's been sleeping in a room that mysteriously appears in whatever hallway or book aisle that Ezekiel is walking down when he gets too tired, but as it were the library can't always fashion a nice warm shower when he needs it. 

Ezekiel is standing under the warm spray when he hears a faint knock from the lounge and then the turn of a key. His stomach dropped instantly, rapidly turning off the water and making himself as unnoticeable as possible. Clearly it wasn't Flynn but it was someone with a key, someone Flynn knew.

" Flynn? It's me, I heard the shower running. Why haven't you called me back yet? I've been getting worried!" An older woman's voice called into the apartment and Ezekiel face palmed, sighing silently. 

Flynn's mother.

Dressing himself was a quick ordeal, yanking his shirt over his head and yanking on his jeans, slipping on his shoes without the socks because who knew which pair on this floor were his. Ezekiel is pulling on his jacket when she speaks again, this time right outside the bathroom door.

" Sweet heart, I know you're in there, the light is on," She sighed. 

Ezekiel nearly pitied her, he never knew his own mother, and Flynn had never mentioned his but just the way her voice sounded made Ezekiel think this wasn't the first time Flynn had forgotten to call because he was busy with work. He made a decision then to tell Baird to remind Flynn to call his mother now and again at the very least.

With that thought in mind, Ezekiel opened the door, putting on his most guilty smile.

" Mrs. Carsen, hi!" He greeted, doing his best to appear like he belonged, " Flynn is out right now, I just got back from work though, that was me in the shower. I'm Ezekiel." Flynn's mother, for her part, controlled her stunned expression relatively quickly and offered her hand, " Please, Ezekiel, call me Margie. Do you have any idea when he'll be back? I just wanted to stop in and catch up on his.. life," she paused, eyeing him in a way that Ezekiel had only ever seen mothers do on TV and it makes him want to stand a little taller, to impress her.

He's just opened his mouth to tell her he doesn't know when the door in the living room opens and Ezekiel can hear the hesitant way Flynn is stepping inside, anticipating an attacker. Ezekiel can't really blame him, but it doesn't stop him from mentally cursing in every language he knows.

He's about to be caught in Flynn's apartment, hair still wet, talking with Flynn's mother.

"Oh, mom it's just you, I was worried it was-... Ezekiel?" Flynn stopped dead in his tracks, the small smile of relief on his face immediately dropping, a suspiscious one coming up in its place, "Uhm what are you doing here?"

" I was just using the shower," Ezekiel said quickly, " your mother here showed up while I was in, assumed I was you and let herself in." Raising his hands palcatingly, Ezekiel smiled, trying to diffuse the quickly rising tension. Mrs. Carsen, apparently, did not get the memo.

Setting her jaw stern and putting her hand on Ezekiel's shoulder she looked on at her son, " You weren't returning my messages, you could have just told me you were spending time with your boyfriend," she tells him, exasperated, while Ezekiel and Flynn simultaneously choke on air.

A chorus of 'He isn't's and 'I'm not's come out in near unison but Mrs.Carsen just tuts, " Flynn Carsen, lying to your own mother, you should be ashamed! And you, Ezekiel," she shook her head and Ezekiel almost felt guilty for telling the truth, locking eyes with Flynn over his mothers shoulder, " my son is a horrible influence isn't he? You should know I have no problem with this Flynn, you remember Janice? She's a lesbian, her and her wife just got married too." 

The hand on Ezekiel's shoulder tightened slightly as Flynn's mother spoke and Flynn himself looked increasingly pained. " Mom, please, it's just.. it's new?" Flynn hesitated, glancing to Ezekiel for confirmation and only getting an alarmed, wide eyed, stare in return. " It's new, and we wanted to keep it to ourselves. You know how I am with my work, I get distracted and loose time and I wasn't ignoring you for Ezekiel Jones, no. Just no, mom." Flynn told her, his eyes flicking over to Ezekiel again. 

"It was more me than Flynn, I haven't always been around the best people so I tend to be really private, and he's been working so much recently it's ridiculous, library has him going all over the place honestly." Ezekiel told her, smiling again, doing his best to control his expression, something he thinks she sees through, at least a little, because she narrows her eyes but nods at him eventually.

"You, my son, better call me tomorrow." She tells Flynn sternly before patting Ezekiel's shoulder, "I'll leave you two to it for now." and then just like that, she walked out, having a silent eye conversation with Flynn that Ezekiel could only guess meant there was an 'or else' implied.

Ezekiel waited until he was sure she well well on her way to the stairs outside Flynn's apartment to start to make his exit, bolting for the nearest exit only to get stopped by Flynn catching his shirt collar.

" Oh no, no, no. /We/ are having a chat. Right now." Flynn said as he pulled Ezekiel back and towards his chaotic sitting room. Ezekiel had noted earlier that there was almost as much research and disorganization here, as there was on Flynn's desk at the Annex.

"Can't we just ignore this? Come on mate, your place was closer and I smelled awful." Ezekiel goaded, twisting quickly when Flynn pushed him toward the couch. " Honest, we've already got it all set up. I didn't want to be found out, right? So you can just tell her we broke up because of this and boom, we're home free?" he suggested, his voice trailing off into a question as he watched Flynn pace.

After about ten minutes of hand flailing, groaning, "no,no,no"s, and grumbling, Flynn finally stopped. " Telling her we broke up isn't going to work, she's my mother, she will pry and after she's done doing that she will either try to get a hold of you to" he flailed his fingers to, Ezekiel assumed, quote but it fell abruptly short as his hands resettled on his forehead, " fix it, and when that fails I will be forced to endure another round of blind dates with the daughters of my mothers book club." 

Ezekiel huffed, opening his mouth only to be interrupted by the question he wanted to answer least, " What were you doing here anyway? Why were you in my shower? Is this some weird dominance thing because that's absolutely ridiculous, even to me."

"Oh shut up, it isn't a dominance thing, I'm serious your place was just closer to where I was! I didn't exactly expect that you'd been ignoring your mother and she was going to come knocking!" Ezekiel said pointedly, watching as Flynn spluttered out an excuse.

"I'm not ignoring her, our job is just very dangerous and I don't want to put her at risk and loose someone else." Flynn ranted, eyes narrowing, " It's not like any of us ever see you call your mother, Jones, you're going to lecture me? You never talk about anything. You're just an arrogant thief, you don't get to lecture me." he continued, even if the lie burned on his tongue.

Ezekiel stayed silent for a moment, quirking a brow and leant forward, curious and almost cold in the way he watched Flynn. A new wall between them. 

"I'm Ezekiel Jones, I'm not /just/ anything, and I don't talk about anything because I don't trust half of you to not use it against me. Just like you're trying to now." Ezekiel pushed himself up, standing just shy of level with the older man. " You want to know about me? About /my/ mother, about /my/ past? I used to work for the M16, I got into the heads of thieves and killers, and I put them away. It's why I'm so good at what I do. Well one day, I get put on a job, its harder than the rest because they're just like me. They got into my mindset and even under protection, my mum got killed." Ezekiel paused then, his eyes never straying from Flynn's.

"My mother got killed, I hadn't spoken to her in almost a year, and she got killed anyway. Talk to your damn mother Flynn, because pushing her away is only going to show the badies you love her all the more." He finished, glowering slightly before shaking his head, his shoulders going lax after a moment. 

They stood in silence, starting at one another until Flynn finally nodded and Ezekiel sighed. " I might've gotten a bit carried away." He admitted, " I just.. it's frustrating. How whenever anyone else doesn't like the way I am they pull that card. I thought you and I were getting past that."

"We were, Ezekiel.. We are." A hand touched his shoulder and Ezekiel flinched, " Hey, listen, let's just, I don't know, get a coffee. I can prepare you for actually meeting my mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I'm trying, please leave constructive criticism in the comments! I'm always looking to improve.


End file.
